


I like your face.

by panpipe



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry likes Ryeowook's face. Ridiculous fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/67014.html#cutid1).

"Some people have said I look like an alien," Ryeowook says one afternoon, as they are rehearsing the songs from their new album.

"I don't think you look like an alien," Henry announces. He looks Ryeowook straight in the eyes and says, "I actually rather like your face," but because he is from Canada and still not used to how men here in Korea, or at least Korean entertainment, act, he bows his head shyly, blushes, and wanders off to "find his violin."

This is when Ryeowook decides that he "rather likes" Henry.

 

Super Junior - M aren't magically close; they're awkward and stilted, not only because the original Super Junior members barely know Henry and Zhoumi, but also because even though no one has spoken about it, they're worried about how the fans will receive them. Ryeowook tries not to think about exactly what that means.

He and Henry aren't particularly close, but Ryeowook likes to think that Henry has always been a little partial to him, a little less uncomfortable when Ryeowook is around. It isn't a huge difference, Ryeowook supposes, but it's something.

That is, it's something until "the face incident," as Ryeowook likes to think of it, because suddenly Henry is acting much shyer and more distanced around him. Ryeowook isn't sure how to make him feel comfortable enough to say things like "I like your face" again, but he really, _really_ wants Henry to repeat the gesture. He thinks that maybe if he shows Henry that they all act a little closer than men from Canada obviously do, maybe he'll open up again, maybe he'll smile and not blush and turn away.

So, ever so slightly, Ryeowook tries to show how close Super Junior is when Henry is around, careful to include Henry in these ploys as well. His efforts end up working on Zhoumi first, who starts to look less stilted and begins to break out of the shell that had been so obvious during the filming of the U MV.

Eventually, Henry still blushes and shies away, but less than before, and Ryeowook notices that his smile is a bit brighter as well (though he tries to avoid thinking about the reason for this sudden realization). He considers his plan a success.

Until Henry starts to smile a little bit less, and every once in a while he catches him with a glower on his face.

 

Ryeowook tries to figure out the reason on his own; he really does. He watches Henry, tries to see if he is upset with someone in particular. At first he thinks he is upset with Hankyung, because he seems to be glaring at him rather often, but then Hankyung leans in to whisper something in Henry's ear and Henry laughs so loudly that he almost drops his violin-- _his violin!_ \--and everyone in the studio turns to stare.

So it can't be Hankyung.

He'd almost thought it had something to do with him, but though Henry appears to be glaring at him rather often, Henry also smiles at him the most, and it is always Ryeowook that he huddles by to chat with quietly during interviews. So it isn't him, he thinks. At least, he hopes it isn't him. Surely it isn't him.

He decides he doesn't like thinking about himself as a suspect, and stops.

He thinks it might be Zhoumi, but even though Henry looks angry while talking to Zhoumi, it doesn't seem like he's angry _at_ Zhoumi, which obviously means he's upset with someone else.

It isn't Siwon. Henry doesn't really speak that much to Siwon, but he does smile at him, so. It can't be Siwon.

Kyuhyun is ignoring Henry--"He's not worth my time yet," Kyuhyun had said when Ryeowook had asked him to be nicer. "Besides, I _am_ being nice, I could totally be a lot meaner," he'd said, almost indignantly--and Henry is ignoring him back, so it can't be Kyuhyun _either_ , because neither of them are ignoring the other out of hatred or anything, just slight indifference. Kyuhyun's always uninterested in almost everything, and Henry knows by now not to be offended by that.

His next suspect is Donghae, but really, Henry doesn't seem mad at Donghae at all, which actually makes Ryeowook sort of angry, and he decides that maybe he's been dwelling on this for too long.

 

It's been almost a week and it is _still_ on Ryeowook's mind, so Ryeowook asks Hankyung about it when they get to China, because he can't take this anymore, he needs to fix it, and Hankyung is their leader for now and it seems appropriate to ask him for advice. Plus, he's the oldest one there, so obviously he has the most experience with this sort of thing.

When Ryeowook blurts out the question, blushing and not quite realizing why, Hankyung just shakes his head. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, carefully constructing his words. "I think you need to figure this out on your own," he says finally, slowly, trying to sound sage now that he's been entrusted with the leadership of this group. "Just take note when Henry gets that look on his face. There's a pattern to it," he says, attempting to be more helpful.

Ryeowook clings to his arm and whines that Hankyung-hyung should be nicer and give him a better hint than that, but Hankyung shakes his head and only says, "It's really quite obvious."

 

So Ryeowook watches, and watches, and he's not sure how this is any different than what he was doing _last week_ ; if he hadn't been able to figure it out then, why does he think he can figure it out now? But then he catches that look on Henry's face out of the corner of his eye, and Henry is watching him and Ryeowook's chest feels strangely tight (he doesn't want to think about the reason, and he's supposed to be figuring out _Henry_ , anyway, not himself, so he ignores it and focuses only on Henry--which just makes his chest tighter, which is really a vicious cycle and maybe there is something more to this than simple curiosity and concern for a friend--).

When he starts to notice a pattern in his own emotions, he also starts to notice the pattern to Henry's--that Henry only looks annoyed when Ryeowook hangs over Donghae a little bit too long, or when Ryeowook forms a heart with Siwon, or when Ryeowook leans in close to hear what Hankyung is saying, or as Ryeowook mentions something about Zhoumi, or even when Ryeowook simply rolls his eyes at something bratty Kyuhyun has said.

He also comes to realize that it seems as though Henry doesn't even know he looks upset when Donghae finally points out Henry's behavior one evening, awkward and trying to be polite, and shock (and shyness) fills Henry's face; he insists that no, no, everything is fine.

It's then that Ryeowook thinks he might know what's going on.

 

And so, one day, Ryeowook waits for Henry after practice, waits while Henry packs his violin, and when Henry turns around and finally notices him there, he stammers a bit and looks around the room, avoiding Ryeowook's gaze.

They stand in silence for a few moments before Ryeowook says, "Do you remember when you said you liked my face?"

Henry blushes harder than he ever has before, opens his mouth to say something but Ryeowook interrupts him before he can ruin everything.

"Well, I _really_ like your face," and suddenly Ryeowook is close enough to kiss him (which Ryeowook does, and when Henry kisses him back, he thinks that maybe Canada is a nicer place than he'd previously thought).


End file.
